Unfinished Buisness
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA & JIBERTY. ONE SHOT. Sean died back when he struggled with Rick for the gun to save Emma, JT died a few years after when stabbed by Draco and found by Liberty..both girls are being haunted by their exs. Find out why. True love doesn't just stop, it follows you to the very end, and in the end..these couples always choose another
1. Chapter 1

_IMPORTANT NOTE: Watch the dates because some things were in the past, and in the future and I don't want you guys getting confused. READ ON! _

_**2004.***_

_"We can fix this, we can." Sean promised Rick, stepping closer to him, stepping more infront of Emma also which was the __**real**__ point of this._

_Rick shook, frightened himself but more angry. He held the gun more firmly, "It's too late, I've already shot someone." When he raised the gun, Sean's eyes widened in horror and that's when the struggle began._

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_In that moment, in that very moment as Emma watched both Rick and Sean fall to the ground...she knew it had to be one of them shot. She never thought it'd be __**both**__ of them though. She didn't know __**her **__life would also be over because of it.. but that boy, that guy who had just saved her life... she'd been in love with him since she was 12 years old. _

_..._

_..._

_/_

_**2007*****_

_JT walked out of the party, heart pounding and couldn't wait to tell Liberty she was his __**oatmeal.**_

_"Oh. Great. Couldn't find a toilet?" Jt taunted Draco and Johnny._

_"He did." Draco, the red head, laughed. Johnny was taking a piss on JTs tires._

_"Oh I get it." Jt said while rolling his eyes and fishing for his keys in his pocket, "My car sucks. You guys slay me with your humor.." he spoke dryly, showing how funny it __**wasn't**__. _

_Now he had better things to do, he had to get the girl he loved back._

_"Oh yeah?" Draco asked from behind him, "Laugh at this." he started to run, a pocket knife in his hand and suddenly JT feel a sharp pain in his back and his mouth dropped, eyes widened._

_He leaned on the car, and could barely move. What was that? . . .what happened. ._

_"Man what the hell did you do!?" Johnny was frozen in place. Draco started to run off, and Johnny looked around frightened before he ran off too._

_'He stabbed me' Jt thought as he slid down against his car until on his back. He glanced around, eyes fluttering and heard footsteps but couldn't call for help._

_He looked down and saw his own blood, and then his eyes shut. But he felt her, __**her,**__ she must of found him. Her cupped his face and he wished she wasn't here, even though he selfishly was glad she was for him._

_"SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" Libertys screams echoed the neighborhood._

_**{You've got blood on your hands  
And I know it's mine  
I just need more time  
So get off your low and let's dance like we used to  
But there's a light in the distance  
Waiting for me, I will wait for you  
So get off your low and let's kiss like we used to}**_

/

**2008.****

They survived Degrassi. Emma, Liberty, Manny and Toby. They even survived Damien, Emma and Liberty that is, since he had tried to wreck their friendship.

He wasn't worth it though, not one bit.

Their true loves had died a long, long time ago.

They were all in their blue graduation gowns, and wearing their hats. They smiled softly to another as they gazed down at JTs memorial and Liberty put a graduation hat on his picture frame and put the string of the hat on the other side of it..like he was here with them.

Emma needed air when family's came and congratulated their kids. Snake was a teacher, so was awfully busy and when Spike was busy with Jack, Emma walked out unnoticed. Sometimes she could do that. She found the rooftop elevator and went up it, then stood on the roof letting the wind blow softly through her hair. She found him up here sometimes.

And there he was.

She saw a figure sitting on the Degrassi steps and she froze. She looked around frighteningly, wondering if he should even be here

She walked up slowly, and sat beside him on the rooftop railing. They hung their feet over it, but made sure to lean back and not fall. He was staring out at the parking lot and small houses across the street, the clouds, the trees, taking everything in. His hair was grown out a bit, but still had the same dark thick shaped eyebrows he's always have. His trademark. Almost like his muscles were.

"You shouldn't be here, Sean." she whispered and shut her eyes softly. painfully.

She was only seeing him. She was _just_ imagining him. He was dead. This happened all the time..since** it** happened.

"I told you, Em." his voice was deep, and husky, and he finally looked over to her when he turned his head her way and looked into her eyes sincerely, "I'm not going_ anywhere_. When you come here, I come here."

She looked at him in disbelief. All the time she saw him. She could never catch a moment alone up here which is all she ever wanted but he was **always** here, making things harder on her.

Watching him die back during the shooting, and him confessing his love for her still before he took his last breath, that..**that** was hard enough.

"Why not?" she begged him, pleading him with her hazel eyes to just go and it only made his eyes fall madly more in love with hers.

"**I told you**, I'm here for you." he whispered, and cupped her face. She froze, because she hated yet loved this part cause she could _feel _him, touch him, _kiss him_...but that couldn't be right because this couldn't be real.

His lips grabbed hers, and his hands tightened around her face more, and he parted her mouth by how passionately he kissed her. Emma whimpered but shut her eyes and kissed him back. His tounge danced against hers and it was _something_ because before, they were too young to kiss like this, but now, older.. it was the hottest kiss either had ever had. His hands ran through her shiny blonde curly hair and she sighed happily between the kiss until they broke apart breathless and he panted. 

_**{I broke down in horror at you standing there  
The glow from the moon  
Shone through cracks in your hair.  
I shouted with passion,  
"I love you so much"  
But feeling my skin, it was cold to the touch.  
You whispered "where are you?"  
I questioned your doubt  
But soon realised, you were talking to God now}**_

"I'm here for _you_." he whispered again, his forehead leaning against hers.

She use to purposely come to the roof, especially after the ravine accident, just to go see him. He'd make her feel better. Back with her anorexia, she'd come up here and he'd calm her down and he honestly could be the only guy who could ever calm **her** down. Peter always struggled with it.. she was too much to handle sometimes for him, she understood that really she did. She could be a mess, emotional, fragile even with the strong front she put on...but Sean, Sean was the only one who could know that and know how to deal with her.

Now she only came up here to do other things, and she'd try to ignore him, she'd try to get back to what she was here to do but he always got under her skin.

**/**

**2010.***

Liberty was a nurse, and she was engaged now. This was the life she always dreamed of, the future she always wanted but it was missing one thing..few things actually. She always saw JT with her when she thought about this life. It was so unfair that she was here and he wasn't. He'd probably be doing this 'living' thing better than she was.

She was engaged now to another Doctor here in the hospital. His name was Dave. He was great, smart, a real charming guy Liberty never thought she'd ever have a chance with and back in highschool, she was sure she wouldn't of.

Things were different now though, and she was really as happy as she possibly could be with a hole in her heart, with all she's been through in her life, the deaths she's seen...

She walked into her locker room to change for work, grabbing her scrubs and slammed her locker shut. When she did, Jt leaned against the locker next to hers, looking the same way he did back in highschool, brown hair winging out on the side. Tall, handsome.

"JT, not now." Liberty said, shutting her eyes hard and waited a second.

JT smiled goofily, "Just cause you close your eyes doesn't mean I go away."

Liberty opened her eyes, giving JT that old 'you're not funny but on the inside I may be laughing' look.

She then huffed, going and sitting down on a near by locker bench and cringed as she did. She began to rub her temples and felt the pounding going off in her head. It hurt.

"JT, why am I seeing you when I'm awake?" Liberty whispered breathlessly but didn't open her eyes as Jt walked around her.

He frowned deeply, his heart twisting painfully for her.

Liberty went on, "I-" she choked up, sort of amazed she could still be this hurt over his death. Not once did the pain ever seize down even a little over the years, "I use to dream about you after you died. But t**his,**" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and that sad pout, "This hurts so much more to see you walking around when I'm awake."

It's been happening for a week now. She didn't know why he wouldn't stop haunting her, or visiting her...whatever you call ghosts coming to see you.

Jt sat in front of her and smiled sadly, looking down at her hand, "I feel the pain..."

Liberty followed his gaze down to her hand, to her finger, to her _engagement_ ring. Her heart broke, and her voice cracked, "If you were here, I would _choose you_." she whispered hopelessly cause it was true, she didn't love Dave like she loved JT. Didn't come close.

/.../

**BACK IN 2008 on the roof top with Sean and Emma...**

"You haven't been up here in a while." Sean recalled, holding Emma in his arms on the roofs ledge. The sun was going down, and they watched it together.

Emma's eyes twinkled in the sun, and her heart fluttered but then fell, "I needed air." she whispered.

"You always do when you come up here." Sean said with a small smirk, then nuzzled her hair, "_Or when you need me."_

"I always need you." she said rather quick, which stung him. He knew. And she knew that. Just wasn't fair because this was the only time she got to see him.

"Are things bad again?" he whispered

Things are always bad, Emma thought but then nodded slowly, her eyes numbly looking down at the ground 20 feet below them, "All these years I use to wish for the day I could leave Degrassi and the pain it's caused, but the thought of leaving it _now_ is agonizing. That...that means leaving you now. I can't do that. I literally **can't**. I even ripped up my college applications just by the thought of leaving you." she snickered bitterly, "I'm ruining my future for a ghost."

"You think I'm just your imagination?" Sean asked, not hurt, yet not happy either as he looked down at her very concerned.

Emma leaned her head back on his chest, "I wish I thought I imagined it. I'd rather think I'm crazy then admit you're some ghost." she closed her eyes, "But I do, cause you _can't_ be my imagination. I can **feel **you."

"Maybe I'm neither." he insists, "Maybe I'm just really here for you."

"Stop saying that." Emma snapped, not understanding why he always said that. He chuckled to her same ol' stubbornness.

/.,.../

**Zoom forward to 2010 again with Liberty...**

Liberty had her hands around JTS neck, and both just closing their eyes, breathing in anothers scent and touch again. She lets tears run down her cheeks, and he leaned in to kiss her.

Liberty shut her eyes tight, "no!" with all her strength, she stood up and turned, shaking her head, "No Jt.. You are not HERE! I'm a DOCTOR. We lock people up for these things."

"You think you're crazy?" he smirked, walking back up to her and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You've always been a certain crazy, Lib..but not this crazy."

"Then why are you here!?" Liberty didn't mean to yell, or let the tears keep falling and gasped when she did, seeing how destroyed she still was over all this.

She put a hand over her mouth and she trembled. Jts face cringed painfully, not wanting to see the girl he loved like this.

"You're a doctor, figure it out." he told her.

She whipped her tears away and glared at him for that remark.

"Does he kiss you like I do?"

Libertys mouth fell. "W-what?" she snapped a bit angrily. How dare he!

He grinned and shrugged innocently, "Does he kiss you like I do?" he stepped forward, "Does he make you laugh like I do?"

"Jt stop!" she pleaded, "I can't do this. I can't fight with the ghost of my ex. I'm supposed to be living my **life**, I can't keep going on like this, missing you so bad **every day**." she trembled again and looked at Jt, "If I had the choice JT, yes, I'd chose you. In the end I'll always chose you but you're not HERE anymore."

"I'm here Lib." he insisted, and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm here for you."

/.../

Back to 2008.

"You know what I regret?"

"Hmm?" Emma opened her eyes back up, and listened to Seans reply.

"Never making love to you."

Shivers ran up her spine and she sat up, turning to him and shoved his chest playfully, "Sean!" she blushed madly and rolled her eyes. Classic Boy thing to say

He grinned so hard his dimples showed off, "What?" he chuckles and let his eyes roam over her almost hungrily... she was blossoming into a women, beautiful. Then again, she always was.

She stood up and was careful not to fall, still though, it worried him and he stood up too on the roofs ledge, putting hands on her hips as she answered, "Well clearly this is just my mind saying it. You're not really here, right?" she eyed him

"So what I say is really you speaking?" he asked, amused with the fact she really believed that, "So **you** wanted me in the sack too then? Em I never knew you were so frisky." he teased, and lifted her chin as she playfully kept glaring, "Then again you were always a big tease."

"Sean CAMERON!" she gasped and he laughed. When they calmed down, Sean watched her eyes slip lovingly from his, to the ground below them..and her eyes went numb.

"Stop that." he growled.

/

**2010.**

"I'm here Lib, I'm here for you."

Liberty froze under his hands, and she squinted her eyes at him as he stared hopelessly back into her eyes.

"Say that again." she whispered.

JT saw the fear sink into her eyes but nodded slowly and said louder, "I'm_ here_ for you." his eyes burned into hers.

Liberty covered her mouth again, eyes widening and his eyes widened too because she understood. Not many people did. He grabbed her, and hugged her as tight as he could, breathing in the fruit scent of her hair and she cried as she smelt the same scent off him as three years ago

"You were always the smartest girl I knew." he whispered in her ear.

She shook in his arms, "You not here for me, you're here **for me**." she pulled away but let his hands stay wrapped around her.

He sadly nodded, caressing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sick?" she said, voice cracking.

A moment of silence.

Well, she said it herself, only sick or dying patients saw dead people.. or atleast insisted they did.

The headaches, the pain, seeing Jt... she was sick. Being a doctor, she understood the symptoms. Tumor. She had a tumor in her brain, didn't she?

"So you're not here." she said, jumping back from him like he betrayed her, "You're just... my brain, playing tricks because it's failing its-" she shut her eyes, "I'm gonna die." she opened them back to him, "And you're here **for me**"

**/**

**2008.**

"Stop it!" Sean growled again, shaking Emma by her shoulders.

She giggled a bit, "Shake me any harder and I just might a_ccidentally_ fall."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Emma, I'm not **worth** it. You have so much to live for."

"You're not worth it?!" Emma cried, tears beginning to build in her eyes, "But I was?" she looked at him in disbelief.

He looked at her sadly, but nodded. Shewas worth it.

Emma trembled and shoved his hands away from her when he tried to embrace her, "I was worth you dying over though?! ME!? The girl who could make a boy go mad and shoot up a whole school? A damaged girl who goes to the ravine, she's worth it? A girl who went down on your _best friend_ and got a disease! That's worth it? A girl whose been anorexic, suicidal and.. going crazy.. going-" Emma choked on her words, trying to find more flaws about herself as the world spinned around her

Why didn't he get it?

She's lost her mind since he's been gone.

He tried insist, "You're having a bad day." he jumped off the ledge back onto the roof and put his hand out, "Come on." he pleaded. She was scaring him.

"Every single **day **since you've been gone has been a _'bad day_', Sean." she cried through clenched teeth, "Don't tell me you aren't worth it!"

"God dammit Emma!" he yelled up at her, shaking angrily, "Get off the ledge! You're smart, you're _beautiful_, you're the most fucking amazing girl I've ever known and that was worth dying over. I am _i__nlove_with you! I would go back and do it again and again but don't you **dare** jump off that ledge! I'm happier now. Ok? I got to tell you what I needed before I died. I'm not angry anymore.. a-and I feel more alive than ever which is the most ironic thing so **don't."** he pleaded, tears stinging his eyes, "I'm begging you-"

He was cut off by her kiss. She had only bent down from the ledge and bent down on her ankles, cupping his face and he instantly melted into it. They softly closed their eyes and she kissed him gently as he kissed her just as tenderly

They pulled away slowly and she spoke against his lips, eyes still closed, "I love you." she pulled apart from him.

His eyes were still shut, "I love-"

There was a smashing noise, and Sean's eyes darted open. A scream from below was heard and Emma wasn't on the ledge anymore, nor anywhere on the roof

He leaned on the end of the ledge and looked down with terror in his eyes, screaming in agony, **"EMMMAAAA!"**

_**{You've got blood on your hands  
And I know it's mine  
I just need more time  
So get off your low and let's dance like we used to}**_

/

**Back to 2010.**

"I'm gonna die, and you're here **for me**." Liberty said.

Jt nodded until a voice split them apart when it startled Liberty, "I didn't get it at first either."

Liberty whipped around to a smiling Emma. She looked like she did back in Degrassi, still lovely as ever. Her eyes watered.

"Emma, you're dead." Liberty said, sure of that, yet a look of disbelief on her face, "You... you jumped off the roof of Degrassi. You're DEAD."

"I know." Emma nodded, walking to her, "calm down, just breath." she insists, seeing Liberty shaking.

Liberty looked to JT who gave her a look of worry, wanting her back in his arms again.

Emma tried to explain, "Sean came to me too, with the same words every time I saw him, '_I'm here __**for**__ you_.' . . he said it every time I went to the roof. Wanna know why? Cause I wanted to jump every time I went up there. I was facing death which meant I could see Sean when I went to go do it but he'd always talk me out of it."

"Until..." J.T drifted, trying not to joke around about something so morbid, "You did."

Emma smiled sadly, "Well I'm in love with the idiot." she looked back at Liberty and snickered, "And lets face it, I was losing my mind after the shooting."

Liberty numbly nodded, it was true. She never seen Emma so lost. Liberty was also trying to take this all in, "So you guys are real?" she put it together, "And I'm seeing you because I'm near death as well?"

They both looked glum, but nodded.

Liberty sucked in a shaky breath and she stared off. Why was life so painful? Cancer, illness, deaths, abortions, adoptions..

"It won't hurt." promised Jt, and stepped forward sliding his hands into hers, "It won't hurt when you go. **If you go**," he corrected.

"If? I get a choice?" Liberty asked.

Emma nodded.

Liberty looked off. A choice to die or live.. why was she complimenting both? _Because you get JT back one way.._

"I-I have to go." Liberty burst into tears, running off, "please leave me alone for the day!"

The ghosts of Emma and Jt sadly disappeared.

Liberty cried into her pillow at night, shaking and trembling and Dave kept calling but she couldn't answer. Her head was pounding. She hadn't asked any of the nurses to do a scan nor told anyone yet she knew she had a tumor..it wasn't the best idea cause it could get bigger, but right now she was just so confused.

"_Jt's not telling you to chose death_." the voice bolted her up, sitting up on the bed and whipped around, facing Sean Cameron.

She frooze, noticing how wierd it was to be face to face with Sean Cameron. He sat on the chair in her corner and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and looking at her seriously. He still wore those damn jeans and white wife beaters..didnt heaven or whatever give him any clothes he wanted?

She sniffed, eyes puffy and nose red, "he's not?" she asked.

Sean gave her a look like she knew that answer.

She nodded. JT would never ask that of her. She still was upset though and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sean stood up, and slowly paced her room as he explained, "I told Emma not to. I wanted her to have the future she deserved, but she insisted there was no future without me." he smiled sadly and then kept going, "And she was losing her mind, she was." he admitted, nodding, "I would of lost my mind without her too and now we're happier where we are now together but you...you have been doing _okay_ without JT. You can have a bright future."

"I'm a mess." Liberty disagreed.

"You're engaged. Becoming a doctor.." he drifted and walked over to her, "You can try to fight this tumor, and go through the surgery, it's..." he sighed unhappily and said honestly, "It's big, but you may still have a chance to fight it. You know JT will wait to the end of time for you if you want to wait Liberty. If you wanna fight this."

"And if I don't want to?"

Sean raised his eyebrows at her and then shrugged his shoulders slowly, "Then I guess you'll be seeing JT soon..."

...

... everything went white.

Libertys voice can be heard, **"In the end** I'll choose you..."

_**{But there's a light in the distance  
Waiting for me, I will wait for you  
So get off your low and let's kiss like we used to}**_

_Authors note: THE END! Hope you guys loved it and understood it. If you're wondering, the end could go both ways..Liberty could of lived her life as happy as she could without Jt ( and met him in the end when she was finally more ready) or she could of picked then to just end it all and go be with. Unlike Emma, who instantly wanted and needed to go be with Sean (Which seemed better for her because Degrassi was driving her insane.. and now they can go be happily in love in heaven or whatever, no more drama.) REVIEWS please :) _ By the way, the song was Unfinished buisness by White Lies. Most beautiful song about a ghost going to see his lover who cant move on from his death! If you guys have any ideas for Fics, please let me know! I'm running out of ideas


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Im laughing so hard! Thanks Lauren for bringing that too my attention. The kid who killed JT was for sure named Drake. I was watching Harry Potter while I wrote this, that it so hilarious I wrote DRACO accidently. Can't stop laughing. Sorry guys! Lovin' the reviews! _


End file.
